


After the Staff Meeting

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 21 March 2012 in response to <a href="http://opaljade.livejournal.com/profile">opaljade</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Snape/Luna: collegiality and radish earring erotica</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After the Staff Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpalJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalJade/gifts).



> Written on 21 March 2012 in response to [opaljade](http://opaljade.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Snape/Luna: collegiality and radish earring erotica_.

"Of late, your collegiality has left something to be desired."

"Severus," Hermione replied huffily, "it's not my fault that Luna keeps filling the students' heads with nonsense."

Luna smiled. "Perhaps your mind would be more open if you borrowed some of my special—"

"Spare me the radish earring erotica. I've told you—"

"And I'll tell you," Severus interrupted, "I can't have the two of you fighting, especially when the source of your tension is obvious."

"Oh?" asked Luna.

Severus rolled over her, pushing her into Hermione. "You need to spend more time taking care of each other instead of me."


End file.
